


Персональная Кхала

by Nirtoglycerin



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, mental sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirtoglycerin/pseuds/Nirtoglycerin
Summary: Аларак обрадовался, когда узнал имя своего родственного разума. Не от его обретения, конечно, а потому что это можно было невероятно выгодно использовать. (По сути, это робкая эрочная ментальная недопвпшка. Кинка тут не очень много, но на всякий случай вы предупреждены.)





	Персональная Кхала

**Author's Note:**

> Большие благодарности Zeratul_ke_Venatir за помощь с сюжетной частью и narzi за крутую редактуру! Фик был включен в выкладку команды Blizzard_2017.

От Аларака отозвали приставленных к нему воинов, только когда Артанис целым и невредимым появился на мостике Копья Адуна — флагманского корабля Золотой Армады тамплиеров. Не стали доверять, конечно, — это был жест вежливости и, если бы Аларак не знал, что те же воины будут и дальше следовать за ним, но уже в тени, может, он бы оценил.

Артанис — юный Иерарх Сумеречного Флота — встретившись с Матриарх Воразун, потянулся к ней разумом в почти ласковом приветствии, не пытаясь скрыть эфир только для них двоих. Аларака до сих пор это удивляло. За время, проведенное в обществе кхалаев, вскормленных их хваленой священной Кхалой, Аларак понял, что они все такие: чрезмерно открытые и искренние. С самого детства, с самого первого слова, произнесенного в эфире, их детей учат общности и единству, учат вливать мысли в этот смехотворный древний поток разумов всех кхалаев. У них нет никакого чувства приватности, собственной индивидуальности и свободы. Аларак думал, что мог бы от такого свихнуться. Кхала — это бред и бардак, он был в этом убежден. Если она одновременно вмещала мысли всех тамплиеров, всех кхалаев, то Алараку сложно было представить, на что это похоже: когда в голове одновременно звучит чересчур много голосов, из которых слышно каждый и в то же время ни один из них.

— По всему выходит, — обратился к нему Артанис, — что своевременным появлением подкрепления я обязан тебе, Аларак. Позволь выразить свою благодарность.

Аларак отвлекся мыслями от Кхалы и взглянул на своих собеседников. 

— Мы оба понимаем, что моя жизнь тебя не интересует, тал’дарим. Что ты хочешь на самом деле?

— Я уже озвучил свои условия, — усмехнулся Аларак.

— И мне вовсе не нравится авантюра, в которую ты хочешь нас вовлечь, — бросила Воразун, не скрывая своего возмущения. 

— Мне хотелось лично бы услышать твою… просьбу, — сказал Артанис, интонацией выделив последнее слово. 

Так, словно Аларак собирался просить.

— Я собираюсь стать Владыкой тал’даримов, и ты мне в этом поможешь, юный Иерарх, — Аларак вовсе не просил, а утверждал. После соглашения Матриарх этот вопрос был уже решен, и Аларак прекрасно знал, как припереть их к стенке, если они решили бы упрямиться.

— Наш родной Айур захвачен гибридами Амуна, а Шакурас уничтожен, — произнес Артанис хлестко и категорично, словно в его военных неудачах виноват Аларак, а не собственная безрассудность, неопытность и глупость. — Я совсем не заинтересован в политике прямо сейчас.

— Возможно, ты изменишь свое решение, Иерарх, — протянул Аларак насмешливо, — если я скажу, что при нынешнем Владыке Флот Смерти тал’даримов верен Амуну и ждет только его приказа, чтобы уничтожить все в секторе. Когда я стану Владыкой, тал’даримы обернутся против Амуна.

— Это громкое обещание, — медленно сказал Артанис. — В чем твои мотивы?

— Амун предал нас, — пояснил Аларак снисходительно, — пообещал сделать тал’даримов гибридами и даровать им небывалую мощь, но он солгал нам. И я собираюсь отомстить ему за его наглую беспринципную ложь.

— Зачем тебе мы, тал’дарим? — спросила Воразун с хлестким недоверием. — Почему ты не ищешь помощи у своего народа?

— По той же причине, — отозвался Аларак, глядя не на нее, а в глаза Артаниса, — по которой я знал, что твоему Иерарху угрожает опасность, Матриарх. По этой же причине я узнал и о предательстве Амуна, когда тот взял Артаниса под контроль через Кхалу. Я здесь потому, что юный Артанис — мой родственный разум, и ни один, даже самый сильный, воин тал’даримов, привлеченный на мою сторону, не даст мне столько мощи, сколько может дать он.

Артанис нахмурился, его пси-поле заискрилось недоверием. 

— Ты бросаешься слишком громкими заявлениями, Аларак, — сказал Артанис недовольно. — Не все из них можно проверить.

В этот момент он коснулся разума Аларака, надеясь прочитать его поверхностные мысли и остаться незамеченным. Аларак, конечно же, заметил. Он усмехнулся, перехватил прикосновение разума Артаниса и рванул на себя так сильно, что Иерарх невольно сделал шаг вперед, не успев отделить себя от своего псионного поля.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Артанис враждебно, обдав душным возмущением.

— Позволяю тебе проверить мои громкие заявления, — усмехнулся Аларак. — Разве ты не этого хотел?

Он притянул разум Артаниса еще ближе и одним грубым мысленным рывком проник внутрь, считывая его поверхностные эмоции: раздражение, недоверие, эту торопливую юношескую горячность, с которой он боролся с помощью неимоверных волевых усилий и недостаточно холодной рациональности. Артанис был еще так юн, так бесконечно наивен, что Аларак глухо рассмеялся, впитывая его амбиции, его грандиозные планы и громкие желания. Артанис был полон ими, они били из глубин его сознания, словно чистая родниковая вода из подземного ключа. Аларак же давно вырос из амбициозных мечтаний и наивных планов, все свои желания он методично воплощал в жизнь. Артанису предстояло этому только научиться.

— Ты так наивен, юный Иерарх, — не преминул поделиться Аларак. — Ты так смешон.

Артанис, яростно сопротивляющийся крепкому захвату разума Аларака, с каждой минутой злился все сильнее.

— Остановись! — воскликнула Воразун. — Прекрати этот фарс, тал’дарим!

Аларак мог только рассмеяться ей в лицо: лезвие, приставленное к его горлу, было одновременно приставлено и к Артанису. Воразун это понимала, она бы ни за что не ударила Аларака, пока их с Артанисом разумы были сцеплены вместе.

— Все в порядке, Воразун, — сказал Иерарх. — Я справлюсь сам.

— Справишься? С чем? — хохотнул Аларак и рванулся в его разум глубже, проникая в личное пространство, если таковое вообще существовало у даэлаама, с рождения связанного с Кхалой.

— Это, в конце концов, неприлично, — сказал Артанис резко. — Наши люди вокруг, они все чувствуют.

— У тамплиеров еще осталось такое слово — “неприлично”? — насмешливо спросил Аларак.

— У тамплиеров, в отличие от тал’даримов, еще осталось понятие о хороших манерах, — в тон ему отрезал Артанис.

Он яростно рванулся разумом назад, но Аларак держал крепко и не пустил. От вспыхнувшего в ту же секунду гнева Артаниса он потерял контроль. Удушливая жаркая волна затопила их разумы, смывая все понятия о здравомыслии и самообладании. Аларак, подчиняясь этой ярости, ничего не соображая, рванулся глубже, еще, и еще, уже причиняя ощутимую ментальную боль. Артанис сопротивлялся, распалялся еще сильнее, но Аларак раз за разом справлялся с его порывами и сумел его удержать. Он оказался так глубоко в разуме Артаниса, что отделить себя от него мог с большим трудом. Артанис был вокруг Аларака, а Аларак вокруг Артаниса. Их общий гнев медленно отступал, а Артанис с любопытством неразумного ребенка врезался в сознание Аларака, начал перебирать воспоминания, умудряясь из вороха ничего не значащих моментов выбирать именно те, которые были для Аларака действительно важны. Юность и суровая жизнь в обществе тал’даримов. Взлеты и падения Аларака. Осознание предательства Амуна. Радость, когда он понял, кто его родственная душа, но только потому, что это можно было невероятно выгодно использовать в его планах сместить Ма’лаша с места Владыки и встать во главе всех тал’даримов. Жажда мести, которая так тесно переплеталась с жаждой власти, что ни Аларак, ни Артанис не могли понять, что из этого истинное желание, а что — его прикрытие. Аларак и сам порой останавливался перед сильными воспоминаниями Артаниса: давними, мутными, покрытыми серой пеленой забвения, которая с каждым годом становилась все плотнее; и совсем свежими, сияющими, как взрыв Шакураса, как блики доспехов павших на Айуре воинов, как вспышка псионного поля, когда Артанис под контролем Амуна схлестнулся в поединке с Зератулом. Именно в тот момент Аларак почувствовал Артаниса, узнал свой родственный разум, который он никогда не искал, но, возможно, всегда хотел найти. Сейчас, находясь в его разуме так глубоко, он дышал Артанисом, пил его эссенцию, в равной степени отдавая столько же, сколько и брал. Это было непривычно — тал’даримы никогда не связывали себя с Кхалой, с самого детства они учатся не единству, а приватности мысли и чувству собственной значимости. Каждый — самородок, индивид, личность. Каждый — чего-то, да стоит. Аларак знал свою цену, потому всегда тщательно скрывал свой разум. Артанис, пожалуй, первый, кто оказался в нем так глубоко. Никто из них, однако, не чувствовал себя уютно от этого слияния. Каждую секунду Алараку хотелось отпрянуть назад, отряхнуться, словно он искупался в чем-то мерзком, освободиться и закрыться обратно, но в последнем волевом порыве он ворвался в самую глубину сознания Артаниса, не обратив внимания на сдавленный протестующий возглас. И там, в самом ядре, в точке концентрации, в точке слияния сознания с подсознанием, Аларак узнал Артаниса по-настоящему — не считал поверхностные и спрятанные мысли, а узнал его суть, его естество, саму жизнь, все желания, все сомнения, все скрытые мотивы, страхи, тысячи “я должен”, на которые приходились десятки тысяч “я хочу”. У Артаниса, даэлаама, выращенного в водах Кхалы, была индивидуальность: эгоистичность шла об руку с достоинством, наивность переплеталась с жестокостью, властность соседствовала с добросердечностью. И на фоне всего этого сияющим потоком разворачивалась связь родственных разумов, скрепляющая два сознания воедино, создающая их личную персональную Кхалу, объединяющая их мысли, их воспоминания, но не их эмоции и порывы. Пока она только начала зарождаться — слабая, молодая, слишком тонкая, чтобы связать двух протоссов, — но уже ощущалась неокрепшая сила объединенных сознаний. Аларак шагнул назад. Не в его интересах было заключение связи с молодым Иерархом, но он вполне мог воспользоваться ею в своих интересах.

— Теперь ты мне веришь? — спросил Аларак, едва их разумы разъединились.

Он стоял к Артанису так близко, что грудные щитки их доспехов соприкасались. Перед его лицом пылали глаза Иерарха. В них была отнюдь не одна только ярость.

— Я верю тебе, тал’дарим, — ответил Артанис резко. — Но это ничего не меняет. Мне нужно время, чтобы обдумать твою просьбу.

— Время — это то, чего у тебя нет, Артанис, — сказал Аларак. — Думай недолго.

 

***

 

Аларак нашел Артаниса на палубе, поглощающим звездный свет открытого космоса. Без своих доспехов Иерарх выглядел совсем мальчишкой — его тело, как и положено воину, было тренировано и развито, но молодая кожа казалась совсем гладкой, не успевшие окончательно огрубеть чешуйки ровно блестели в свете ближайшей яркой звезды. Аларак приблизился к Иерарху и сказал:

— Рак’шир — это наш священный ритуал. Я вызову Ма’лаша на поединок и сражусь с ним. Когда я одолею его с твоей помощью, тал’даримы подчинятся мне.

— Это твой способ поторопить меня с решением? — спросил Артанис, повернув к нему голову.

— Это мой способ не тратить время впустую, — возразил Аларак. — Я знаю, что несколько часов назад ты взял курс на Слейн. К тому же с твоей стороны было бы крайне неразумно отвергать мое предложение. Ты еще очень юн, Артанис, но пока ты не дал мне повод считать тебя неразумным.

— Ты прав, — сказал Артанис, отворачиваясь от Аларака и подставляя лицо свету. — Лишнего времени у нас нет. Поэтому я взял курс на Слейн. Но мое окончательное решение зависит от этого разговора.

— Что ж, давай поговорим.

Аларак, сняв шлем, отложил его в сторону. Перед поединком с Ма’лашем ему тоже не мешало бы восстановить силы. Обычно он предпочитал питаться в одиночестве, редкий тал’дарим удостаивался его компании. Алараку оставалось только гадать, проявляет ли Артанис таким образом своеобразное доверие, или же для него не имеет совершенно никакого значения, в чьем присутствии поглощать свет. Он медленно разоблачался: снимал свою броню последовательно, не торопясь. Делать это в одиночку непросто, но за многие годы Аларак наловчился. Обнажить тело в присутствии Артаниса оказалось несложно — в конце концов, не так давно они обнажили друг перед другом разумы, а это действо для любого тал’дарима считалось куда интимнее. Сам Артанис, по всей видимости, своей наготы не стеснялся, но Аларак решил, что это тоже дар Кхалы — если даэлаам открывали свои разумы для всех вокруг, то нагота тела тем более не должна была их стеснять.

— В чем конкретно заключается моя часть… сделки? — спросил Артанис, когда Аларак закончил разоблачаться и сел рядом.

Разумом к Алараку он не тянулся, фразы в эфир бросал коротко и напряженно, словно готовился к схватке в любой момент.

— Рак’шир, — пояснил Аларак, — это поединок один на один, но сражающиеся могут получать ментальную поддержку извне во время битвы.

Артанис послал в эфир согласие:

— Я выделю для этого своих лучших людей.

— Меня не интересует никто из твоих людей, Артанис, — сказал Аларак твердо. — Это будешь ты и только ты.

— Это неразумно, — недовольно возразил Артанис. — У Ма'лаша наверняка будет целая армия помощников. В таком случае, только числом можно выиграть преимущество.

— Нет, — сказал Аларак, обращая на Артаниса пылающий взгляд. — Возможно, у Ма'лаша действительно будет немало помощников, но основную ментальную силу он возьмет у двоих своих слуг, которые верны ему до последнего вздоха и которым он доверяет свой разум. Если убить их, Ма'лаш окажется беззащитным.

Артанис обдал его волной несогласия, но говорить не спешил. Он молчал так долго, что Аларак решил снизойти до объяснения:

— Ментальная поддержка, о которой я говорю, Иерарх, не то примитивное соприкосновение сознаний во время боя, о котором ты, должно быть, подумал, — Артанис бросил на него острый взгляд, но слушал дальше, не перебивая. — Это полноценный союз разумов, их добровольное слияние, и чем оно глубже, чем сильнее союзники доверяют друг другу, тем чище и свирепей будет мощь объединенных сознаний.

— Это не имеет смысла, — Артанис распространял волны непонимания и растерянности, — Если соединить разумы во время боя, разве ты сможешь сосредоточиться на битве?

— Почему нет? — насмешливо спросил Аларак. — А вот ты еще молод, и разум твой горяч, Артанис. Возможно, тебе будет непросто сконцентрироваться на битве в момент слияния, но тебе придется справиться.

— Я справлюсь, — уверил его Артанис, — Но ты сказал сам, Ма’лаша будет поддерживать несколько разумов одновременно, а тебя — всего один. Какой бы потенциал не таился в связи родственных разумов, союзу двух сознаний никогда не одолеть даже триумвиат.

— Полноценный — нет, — согласился Аларак. — Но Ма’Лаш никогда не пустит своих слуг слишком глубоко. Я же… готов пустить тебя до самого конца.

— С чего ты оказываешь мне такое доверие? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Артанис.

— Я должен, — просто ответил Аларак.

— Я недавно усвоил, что пустить кого-то в свой разум до самого конца не так-то просто, — заметил Артанис. — Одного ощущения долга может быть недостаточно.

Аларак, конечно же, понял, что тот говорит об инциденте на мостике. Он вдруг подумал, что юный и неопытный Иерарх может не удержаться, если Аларак в какой-то момент заупрямится и попытается вытолкнуть его из своего разума. Это действительно могло стать проблемой. Аларак долго раздумывал, как поступить. Артанис не мешал его размышлениям.

— Ты прав, юный Иерарх, — признал Аларак через время. — Нужно убедиться, что я справлюсь с собой в ответственный момент. — Артанис не сдержал волну удовлетворения от признания его правоты, и Аларак продолжил: — Давай. Проникни в мой разум.

— Сейчас? — удивился Артанис.

— Да. Я должен быть полностью уверен, что смогу довериться тебе и себе, иначе завтра объявят смерть не Ма’Лаша, а мою.

Артанис согласился, но тянуться к Алараку ментально не спешил. Он кружил около его разума, оставляя почти фантомное прикосновение, не отступая назад, но и не продвигаясь вперед.

— В чем дело, Артанис? — насмешливо спросил Аларак. — Ты внезапно оробел? Давай же.

Артанис обдал его смущением, и Аларак рассмеялся.

— Твой разум — не самый приятный, — заметил Артанис. — Окунаться в него снова…

— В этот раз вместо того, чтобы вырываться и подхлестывать нас своим гневом, — посоветовал Аларак, — присмотрись к моему разуму повнимательнее.

Артанис напряг свое ментальное поле так, что оно почти ощутимо потрескивало. Он все еще кружил, но Аларак вместо смущения Артаниса и его нежелания повторять неприятный опыт, теперь чувствовал юное неукротимое любопытство и нарастающую с каждой минутой жажду действий. Разум Аларака был напряжен и ждал вторжения. Но когда Артанис наконец коснулся его, это прикосновение было медленным, изучающим, осторожным. Аларак назвал бы его нежным, если бы это определение было уместным в их ситуации.

— Что случилось, юный Иерарх? — спросил Аларак.

Недоумение, проскользнувшее в его мыслях, он сначала хотел скрыть, но быстро одумался: Артанис с осторожностью удерживал его разум и должен был почувствовать эту вспышку. Скрывать ее было так же бессмысленно, как ловить ветер.

— Мы оба знаем, — продолжал Аларак, — как сильно тебе хочется свершить свою месть.

Мстительность и неожиданную для юнца даэлаам злопамятность Аларак рассмотрел еще во время прошлого слияния. Он был уверен, что Артанис не преминет воспользоваться случаем, но Иерарх не спешил врываться в его разум, причиняя боль.

— Если вечно потакать своим недостойным низменным желаниям, что из меня выйдет? — спросил Артанис.

— Если вечно сдерживать свои желания и подавлять собственные порывы, что от тебя останется? — возразил Аларак.

Артанис медленно и плавно проник глубже в его разум вместо ответа. Глубинные мысли многоголосым роем взвились вокруг их сознаний.

“Как я могу подвергнуть своих людей…”

“Тал’даримы не будут рабами Амуна!”

“Тассадар… Зератул… что бы вы сделали?”

“Ма’лаш должен уступить место Владыки.”

“Если тал’даримы обернутся против Амуна, это будет…”

“Когда отвернутся, Иерарх!”

“Быть начеку, все еще звучит, как ловушка…”

“Не беспокойся, это не так.”

“Все, что от меня нужно — поддержка на Рак’шире?”

“До ритуала нужно убить тех, кто может бросить вызов мне после, как Владыке!”

“Мои люди этого не поймут...”

“Не будем сообщать им раньше времени.”

Артанис, с осторожностью раздвигая плотную завесу сознания, двинулся вглубь. Это было неуместное проникновение, медленное, любопытное, хрупкое. Сознание Аларака упорно сопротивлялось ему, угрожающе сжималось, чтобы выбросить незваного гостя, но Аларак волевым усилием заставил себя успокоиться, чтобы через несколько секунд рефлекторно вновь попытаться вытеснить Артаниса.

— Хватит нежничать, Иерарх, — сказал Аларак глухо, крепко сжимая когтистыми пальцами грубую кожу на своих бедрах.

— Поступай с другими так, как тебе хотелось бы, чтобы поступали с тобой, — возразил Артанис.

К его достоинству стоить заметить, что он не останавливался, даже когда Аларак сжимал его своим разумом так сильно, что это, наверняка, причиняло боль.

— Закончи одним рывком, — подначивал его Аларак, опасаясь, что в любой момент выбросит Артаниса из своего разума. — Давай же, не медли!

Артанис его не послушал, растворился среди воспоминаний, вплавляясь в сознание Аларака, вливаясь в него чистой эссенцией, успокаивая панически мечущийся разум Аларака в считанные секунды. А потом — плавным неспешным намерением двинулся дальше, в самую глубину. Аларак не успел остановиться, все его естество, все его сознание сжалось в одну упрямую твердую точку и распрямилось пружиной в попытке выбросить вторженца, но Артанис неожиданно для Аларака удержался, начал медленно двигаться из стороны в сторону на месте, вновь успокаивая взбунтовавшееся сознание Аларака. Это было похоже на поглаживания, и казалось таким же неуместным, но Аларак уже был связан с Артанисом очень тесно, он понимал: Иерарх не хотел создавать негативные ассоциации, чтобы это не сыграло против них во время Рак’шира. Он проникал дальше, в самую суть Аларака, медленно и плавно, и это внезапно даже не казалось отвратительным. Там, в глубине, трепетало беззащитная суть Аларака, оголенное Сознание, и Артанис коснулся его, заключил в неуверенные объятия, медленно вплавил в себя. Их разумы окончательно слились, Аларак ощущал, как их переполняла общая возросшая мощь, как его сознание, больше не воспринимающее Артаниса чужеродным, распространяет волны удовлетворенности и удовольствия. Это было неожиданно приятно — не торопиться разъединять их разумы, сидеть напротив друг друга, соприкасаясь коленями. Руки Артаниса лежали чуть выше его бедер, кончики когтей царапали его пальцы, — он не так хорошо отделял себя от своего псионного поля, и возбуждение разума передавалось и его телу. Аларак позволил ему оставить это прикосновение, мысленно рассматривая разум Артаниса со всех сторон, словно диковинку из других миров.

— Как ты удержался? — спросил он лениво, дрейфуя в общем потоке их сознаний.

— С трудом, — расслабленно рассмеялся Артанис.

Его смех, чистый, веселый, совсем молодой, был продиктован ощущением безопасности и безмятежности. От того, чей разум так тесно сплетен с его, чьи намерения он видел так ясно, Артанис не ожидал ничего плохого, и теперь оказался открыт настолько, что Алараку было почти неловко. Он покачивался на волнах их слитых воедино сознаний, крепко удерживая разум Артаниса в монолитных объятиях, и готов был ответить на этот искренний смех, но что-то далекое, почти неважное, мячившее позади надоедливым насекомым его останавливало.

 

***

 

Ма’лаш теснил Аларака к Жертвенной Яме, псионная сила Владыки с ментальной поддержкой союзников была значительно больше. За кромкой барьера, искрящегося от концентрации энергии вокруг них, глухо звучала битва. У Аларака не было возможности отвлечься, чтобы оценить обстановку. Он медленно отступал, и за его спиной разевала жадную пасть Жертвенная Яма.

— Думаешь, этот молокосос справится с высшими созданиями нашего бога? Ты так веришь в него?

— Думаю, что это лучше, чем продолжать верить в ложные заповеди.

Аларак и сам понимал, что возлагал слишком большие надежды на Артаниса с самого начала. Возможно, найти союзников среди тал’даримов было бы куда проще и надежнее, но родственность их разумов могла дать союз небывалой мощи. Он уже дважды соединял свое сознание с разумом Артаниса, и результаты: то, как росла его сила, то, как это ощущалось, — были впечатляющие. Оставалось только надеяться, что этой силы хватит, чтобы свергнуть Ма’лаша в Жертвенную Яму, вместо того, чтобы самому оказаться на ее дне.

Артанис медлил. Никто из них не ожидал, что на защиту Ма’лаша выйдут гибриды, справляться с которыми было непросто. Горячий юный разум Артаниса реагировал на слияние так остро, что Аларак решил не начинать его раньше, чем опасность будет устранена. Артанис в кои-то веки согласился, не пытаясь выразить возражения. Теперь же Аларак начинал опасаться, что у Иерарха даэлаам может не хватить времени разобраться со всеми стражами Ма’лаша. Необходимость выиграть Артанису время была острой, болезненной и отчаянной. Аларак удерживал свою позицию так долго, как мог, прежде чем отступал еще на один крохотный шаг под давлением силы Ма’Лаша.

— Амун уже победил, — сказал Ма’лаш насмешливо. — Ты умрешь, но тал’даримы под моим предводительством будут пожинать плоды его победы. Все они — те, кого ты привел за собой, были обречены задолго до этого дня.

Аларак не позволял словам задеть его, ему нельзя было отвлекаться ни на мгновение. Его разум был холоден и сосредоточен, он уклонялся от выпадов Ма’лаша, и контратаковал при любом удобном случае. Но Ма’лаш все равно оттеснил его практически к самой кромке, до Жертвенной Ямы оставалось всего несколько шагов. Однако с каждой минутой он все сильнее свирепствовал и мрачнел.

— Этот упрямый мальчишка поплатится! За смерть моего верного слуги я буду убивать его долго… его, и всю его Армаду! Он будет молить меня о пощаде, Аларак. Каково тебе понимать, что ты привел его прямиком в объятия смерти?

— Не стоит давать громких обещаний, если можешь их не исполнить, Ма’лаш, — ответил Аларак.

Ма’лаш яростно ударил его своей волей, заставив отступить на шаг. Он не переходил в ближний бой. Рядом с самой Ямой у Аларака была возможность перехватить его и сбросить вниз, но это был не первый Рак’шир Ма’лаша, он знал, чего стоит опасаться. Вместо этого он давил на Аларака ментальной силой. Отступать дальше Аларак больше не мог. Он стоял на самом краю Жертвенной Ямы и выдерживал ментальные удары один за другим. В глубине отчаянной вспышкой мелькнула мысль, что Артанис действительно может не успеть. Аларак теперь хорошо понимал, как ощущал себя Нурока, оказавшись здесь же, на краю Жертвенной Ямы, без его помощи — в тот момент Аларак перестал поддерживать его ментально и обратил силу к Ма’лашу. Он не верил словам Нуроки еще долго после этого, пока не услышал Амуна своим собственным разумом через родственную связь с Артанисом. Но для раскаяния было уже поздно.

— Я следил за тобой, Аларак, — вместе со словами Ма’лаш ударил его своей ментальной силой, — Я знал, что однажды ты объявишь мне Рак’шир, это был лишь вопрос времени, — он надавил снова. Аларак с трудом устоял. — Но я не убил тебя, я пользовался твоей силой по своему желанию, и ты хорошо служил мне, Аларак. Но теперь ты мне больше не нужен.

Аларак чувствовал, как Ма’лаш собирает всю свою мощь для последнего удара. Его поддержали сразу несколько разумов — Аларак ошибался, когда считал, что Ма’лаш не доверится посторонним — видимо, жажда власти в нем была сильнее гордости. Воздух вокруг трещал и искрился от едва сдерживаемой силы, Ма’лаш занес руку, и ментальная энергия натянутой струной потянулась вслед за ней. В момент, когда Ма’лаш обрушил на него всю свою силу, Аларак был готов встретить его удар и свое поражение с достоинством. В тот момент Артанис коснулся его разума и стремительно, не тратя время на осторожность, проник внутрь, властно подавляя рефлекторные порывы разума Аларака избавиться от вторжения, уверенно продвигаясь в самую глубь. Их ментальные поля сливались в единое целое, создавая идеальный союз двух родственных разумов, порождая чистую неукротимую мощь, которая переполняла Аларака. Под ударом Ма’лаша он выстоял, а затем стремительно, не давая времени опомниться, рванул его на себя с помощью этой необъятной мощи — разрушительного плода двух созданных друг для друга разумов, — и, воспользовавшись замешательством Ма’лаша, сбросил его в вечно голодное чрево Жертвенной Ямы. За секунду до того, как толпа одобрительно загудела, Аларак почувствовал триумф, клокочущее ликование и юношеский — чужой — будоражащий кровь азарт.

Упиваясь своей победой, Аларак вскинул руку, призывая тал’даримов к тишине. Ему беспрекословно повиновались.

— Тал’даримы, — начал Аларак громогласно, — по праву ритуала Рак’шир теперь я...

Закончить он не успел, равно как и понять, что произошло. Он опомнился, когда его ментальный клинок пронзил в смертельном ударе последнего оставшегося в живых верного слугу Ма’лаша. В сознании волнами накатывала боль, схлестывающаяся с оглушающей, лишающей самообладания яростью. Ярость принадлежала Алараку. Боль — Артанису. И то, и другое, в равной степени делилось на двоих.

 

***

 

Воразун смотрела на Аларака враждебно и не скрывала своего осуждения. Будь ее воля, она наверняка бы выставила его с Копья Адуна и разорвала воцарившееся перемирие между тамплиерами и тал’даримами немедленно. За раненого Артаниса она переживала так, что Аларак ощутил, как в его разуме вспыхнула неразумная ревность.

— Он мог погибнуть! — разорялась Воразун. — Этот удар мог стать смертельным!

— Мы шли на бой, Воразун, — отрезал Аларак, отказываясь принимать ее обвинения на свой счет. — Смерть всегда ходит рядом с воинами. Его могли убить гибриды Амуна, он мог нарваться на клинок любого тал’дарима раньше, чем был бы окончен Рак’шир, и я...

“Мог и не победить”, — закончил Аларак для себя. Воразун этого уже не слышала. Его разум всегда был прочно закрыт, а его мысли принадлежали только ему.

“Но ты победил”, — донесся до него негромкий шепот Артаниса. — “Я шел на этот бой, потому что не допускал и мысли о поражении”.

Услышать его голос в своем сознании в момент, когда Аларак не знал, куда себя деть от зудящего раздражения, было облегчением. Затем Аларак понял, что между ними установился приватный эфир, существующий только для них двоих, потому что, очевидно, Артанис не мог находиться рядом, но Аларак отчетливо слышал его голос. Был ли это своеобразный дар связи родственных разумов, Аларак не знал, но не тратя время на самообман, признал, что он вовсе не против делить свои мысли с Артанисом. 

— Я не собираюсь нести ответственность за каждую его царапину, — закончил Аларак, обращаясь к Воразун.

От дальнейших ее слов он отмахнулся, как от роя надоедливой мошкары, и направился в медицинское крыло корабля.

“Ты слишком расслабился,” — обвинил он Артаниса.

“Это правда,” — неохотно согласился Иерарх. — “Я не ожидал от того тал’дарима удара в спину. Я должен был… быть готовым ко всему.”

“Напав на тебя, он напал на меня”, — сказал Аларак. — “Если бы ты не уклонился, то он вполне мог бы преуспеть и занять место Владыки.”

Аларак почувствовал, как на его разум волнами накатывает прежняя ярость. Перед глазами стояло отчетливое воспоминание: Артанис держится за поврежденное плечо, а в глазах тал’дарима, который нанес этот удар, неукоснительно гаснет сознание, руки Аларака — по локоть в его грудной клетке, темная густая кровь капает на пол. Аларак так жалел, что убил его слишком быстро. Он хотел бы медленно вырезать внутренности, заставляя тал’дарима, дерзнувшего посягнуть на его жизнь уже после окончания Рак’шира, пережить каждое мгновение боли. Возможно, тогда он почувствовал бы себя удовлетворенным.

“Ты слишком часто потакаешь своим желаниям”, — мысленно сказал Артанис.

Он говорил без обвинения, без нравственной оценки — просто констатировал факт. Он не пытался убедить Аларака в том, что излишняя жестокость — это неправильно, что от этих порывов необходимо избавляться. Артанис видел всю суть Аларака без прикрас, он знал, что тал’дарим из себя представляет, точно так же, как Аларак знал, каков Артанис. Самое глупое, что они могли делать, — это пытаться перекроить друг друга.

— Мои желания делают меня мной, — ответил Аларак, заходя к Артанису в лазарет.

Общаться по открытому только для них эфиру, находясь лицом к лицу, казалось нелепым. Аларак подошел ближе, склонился над Иерархом и придирчиво осмотрел повязку, перетягивающую плечо Артаниса, задаваясь вопросом, насколько серьезно его ранение.

— Я буду в порядке через несколько часов, — сказал Артанис.

— Я об этом не спрашивал, — заметил Аларак.

— Ты подумал.

Артанис отвернулся, от него медленной тягучей волной исходило ощущение неловкости.

— Что случилось? — усмехнулся Аларак, не до конца понимая причины этой эмоции.

Артанис медлил и даже несколько раз посылал в эфир ощутимые намерения не продолжать этот разговор, но Аларак не двинулся с места.

— Когда ты ударил того тал’дарима, — сдался Артанис, — я почувствовал такое удовлетворение, что… Я радовался его смерти так, как не радовался нашей победе. Это было недостойно.

Аларак громко рассмеялся, не обращая внимания, что Артанис не разделяет его веселья.

— Ты радовался свершившейся мести, Артанис. Это твоя суть, знакомься с ней.

Иерарх обдал его упрямым несогласием.

— Я не должен был, — повторил он. — Это висит надо мной тяжким грузом.

Аларак почувствовал легкое недоумение и не преминул заметить:

— Не ты, в конце концов, убил его. Зачем ты терзаешь себя?

Артанис молчал, не торопясь с ответом. В стремлении понять его Аларак неглубоко окунулся в его разум, но Артанис настойчиво вытолкнул его обратно.

— В этом больше нет необходимости, — сказал он.

И был прав. Аларак согласился с ним, но отказ неприятно царапнул по самолюбию. Их разговор зашел в тупик. Аларак не видел его продолжения, поэтому он встал и направился к выходу. Голос Артаниса настиг его уже в коридоре:

— Я думал, что во мне нет злобы, Аларак, — сказал он с горечью, которая его терзала.

Аларак обернулся и ответил, глядя ему в глаза:

— Это не злоба, Артанис. Это — твоя индивидуальность.

 

***

 

Военный совет — самое скучное мероприятие, которое Алараку приходилось посещать в последние дни. Пережив несколько часов обсуждений, он готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы прекратить эту пытку. У тал’даримов не было принято устраивать никаких советов — вся власть лежала в руках Владыки, в его руках, и он лишь по собственному желанию мог спрашивать мнение Посвященных, но вовсе не обязательно прислушиваться к ним.

У объединенных народов неразимов и кхалаев существовало огромное количество условностей и ограничений — все было устроено так, что власть никоим образом не могла быть собрана в руках одного протосса. Возможно, они считали, что так могут учесть мнение всех членов совета. На деле же казалось, будто они сотрясают воздух и тратят время впустую. Для себя Аларак давно решил: им предстоит высадиться на Айур и с помощью Ключа освободить подконтрольных Амуну кхалаев. Когда все они отсекут себя от Кхалы, река мыслей и воспоминаний, которая взрастила не одно поколение протоссов, перестанет существовать, не поддерживаемая тысячами разумов. У Амуна не останется другого выхода, кроме как вернуться в Пустоту.

С этим были в той или иной степени согласны все — спор шел о деталях. Воразун считала, что высаживаться туда, где концентрация порабощенных Амуном воинов была наиболее велика, неразумно и слишком опасно — нужно встать лагерем вдалеке и попробовать задействовать Ключ с безопасного расстояния, а тех, на кого он не подействует, отсекать от Кхалы вручную. Или убивать — добавил Аларак. Кузнец Каракс возразил, что издалека Ключ может не сработать. Артанис согласился с последним и считал, что Ключ нужно активировать там, где он сможет воздействовать на наибольшее количество разумов.

— Чтобы проникнуть туда, потребуется очень много людей! — сказала Воразун. — Путь, который ты предлагаешь — это сотни жертв моих и твоих воинов.

— Но у нас, по крайней мере, будет уверенность, что эти жертвы не напрасны! — горячился Артанис.

Его разум — чистый, сияющий этой трогательной наивностью, этой обжигающей страстью и тревогой за свой народ — искрился необычайно ярко, был так близко. Аларак мог проникнуть в него в это же мгновение, он… скучал по этому, он этого хотел, но… было что-то неправильное в том, чтобы брать разум Артаниса силой. Волна его желания, не скрытая за забралом его ментального блока из прихоти, беспрепятственно распространялась вокруг, омывая сознания всех присутствующих на совете. Через некоторое время концентрация неловкости и раздражения была так высока, что едва ли можно было не обращать никакого внимания.

— Прекрати это, Аларак! — взвилась Воразун первой, теряя всякое терпение.

— Как же я могу это прекратить? — рассмеялся он.

— Эта битва решит дальнейшую судьбу наших народов! Разве ты не понимаешь, как важно…

— Довольно, — сказал Артанис властно, и Воразун пораженно замолчала. — Так мы ни к чему не придем. Думаю, нам всем нужно отдохнуть и подумать. Предлагаю перенести этот совет.

— У нас нет времени, Артанис! — воскликнула Воразун. — Если Амун успеет создать свое тело…

— То мы уничтожим его, — отрезал Артанис. — А потом освободим наших людей от его влияния. Но перед тем, как бросаться в пекло, надо все продумать.

— Артанис прав, — вздохнул Каракс. — Никто из нас сейчас не способен рассуждать здраво. Мы уже несколько часов не можем прийти к консенсусу. Отдых нам необходим

Воразун согласилась с нескрываемым недовольством и стремительно направилась прочь с мостика. Вслед за ней откланялся и Каракс.

— Это было очень некрасиво, Аларак, — Артанис звучал обвиняюще и почти обиженно. — Я думал, мы оба согласились с тем, что в нашей… Связи больше нет необходимости.

— Никакой необходимости, — согласился Аларак. — Это чистое и примитивное желание.

— Я уже говорил тебе — нельзя вечно потакать своим желаниям, — отрезал Артанис. — Имей волю, чтобы игнорировать их.

— Ты в этом настоящий мастер, — презрительно фыркнул Аларак, — в игнорировании своих желаний.

Артанис бросил на него долгий взгляд, отмалчиваясь не только в общем эфире, но и в том, что существовал между ними двумя с самого Рак’шира. Раньше Аларак и подумать не мог, что даэлаам, привыкший вкладывать мысли в Кхалу, так быстро научится приватности разума. Теперь, когда он был наглухо закрыт, Аларак не смог бы даже коснуться его, не говоря уже о том, чтобы окунуться в его сознание. Это вызывало глухое раздражение и постоянное ощущение неудовлетворенности. В одном Артанис был прав — Аларак слишком часто потакал своим желаниям. Теперь, не имея возможности удовлетворить одно из них, он с каждым днем злился все сильнее. Но вместо того, чтобы подумать об отступлении Аларак ощущал, как это становится его навязчивой идеей или даже — целью. Он уже давно перерос возраст, в котором желания тесно переплетались с мечтами, что никогда не собирались исполняться. Аларак взрастил себя той личностью, которая всегда получает то, что хочет. И этот раз не был исключением.

— Не нужно, Аларак, — сказал Артанис с ощутимым сожалением — стремясь убедить не только его, но и самого себя, — нам это не нужно.

— Тебе — может быть, — согласился Аларак. — Но даже в этом, Артанис, я не уверен.

 

***

 

Десантироваться решили на рассвете, чтобы дать время воинам подкрепиться в лучах света родного солнца Айура. Аларак уже отдал на свой флагманский корабль соответствующие приказы, его тал’даримы тоже готовились к бою. Он собирался покинуть Копье Адуна — на рассвете он поведет своих воинов в бой, высадившись с другой стороны руин города, чтобы в пылу сражения в нужный момент зайти за спины порабощенных кхалаев и оказать Артанису с его войском поддержку. Перед уходом Аларак собирался обсудить с Артанисом несколько вопросов, но не обнаружил его на мостике. Иерарх нашелся в своих покоях, он рассматривал свежий фрагмент карты Айура, чтобы в сотый раз мысленно проложить и скорректировать наиболее оптимальный маршрут.

— Рой сильно изменил нашу планету, — сказал он с сожалением, проследив за взглядом Аларака. — Будет глупо не добраться до точки встречи вовремя из-за препятствий на пути. Что ты хотел спросить?

— Мы не проверяли, на какой дистанции работает этот… эфир, — сказал Аларак. — Ты решил, что подать мне знак через него, будет лучше всего, но что если ты не сможешь этого сделать по каким-то причинам?

— Наш эфир, — начал пояснять Артанис, особенно выделив слово “наш”, — работает по принципу Кхалы. Когда моя нейронная связь была цела, я мог точно так же связаться с любым на этом корабле. Между нами… течет персональная Кхала, Аларак. Я уверен, что все сработает, как надо.

— И все же, — продолжил Аларак. — Что если ты ошибешься?

Он понятия не имел, по какому принципу работает Кхала, и не хотел терпеть поражение только потому, что беспрекословно поверил Артанису и его предчувствиям.

— В таком случае я отправлю к тебе курьера, — сказал Артанис. — Убедись, чтобы твои люди его пропустили.

— Это звучит разумно, — согласился Аларак, потом добавил: — А если курьер по каким-либо причинам не дойдет вовремя, ты отправишь сигнальный огонь в небо, — он замолчал ненадолго, а потом сказал. — Я покидаю Копье Адуна.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Артанис. — Я вернусь к своему занятию.

Никто из них не сдвинулся с места. Аларак стоял напротив Артаниса и ощущал, как о его сознание мягко ударяются псионные волны, которые распространял разум Иерарха. Сейчас он не был наглухо закрыт, и Аларак отчетливо видел его сияние, чувствовал его тепло. Разум Артаниса манил его, притягивал, гипнотизировал. Аларак не успел одернуть себя, когда потянулся, чтобы тронуть его.

Артанис перехватил прикосновение и рванул на себя так стремительно и жадно, что на мгновение Аларак потерял ощущение твердой поверхности под ногами. После нескольких недель игнорирования он совсем этого не ожидал. Артанис притянул его к себе, поднял руку к макушке, но когти звонко лязгнули о металл. Иерарх, ощутив под пальцами холодную сталь, глухо рыкнул и разлил вокруг волны острого густого разочарования. А потом, испугавшись собственного напора, отпрянул разумом и телом назад.

— Даже так, — не сдержал усмешки Аларак.

Артанису было неловко, он злился на себя. Он стоял неподвижно и очень прямо, отворачивал лицо в сторону, чтобы не встречаться с Алараком взглядом.

— Ты собирался вернуться на свой ковчег, — напомнил Артанис.

— Собирался, — согласился Аларак.

— Тебе стоит поторопиться, до рассвета осталось не так много времени.

Аларак громко рассмеялся. Не обращая внимания на волны обиды, исходящие от Артаниса, он ослабил ремешки и снял шлем, положив его на стол, к забытым картам.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Артанис глухо.

— Снимаю свои доспехи, — ответил Аларак, стягивая перчатку и бросая ее на пол. — Если я останусь в них, нам будет довольно неудобно.

— Не стоит, — сказал Артанис, повернувшись к нему.

Аларак освободил вторую руку, перебросил закованные в броню нейронные вибриссы через плечо и начал снизу вверх одну за другой откреплять металлические чешуйки.

— Не стоит... — сдавленно повторил Артанис, подходя ближе. Он положил руку Алараку на плечо и повторил: — Пожалуйста, не…

Его пальцы скользнули по металлу на плече, громко скрежетнули когти. Затем он положил свою руку поверх его ладоней, но Аларак не остановился — следующая чешуйка со звоном упала на пол. Артанис сжал настойчивее, потом он и вовсе оттолкнул руки Аларака, но вместо того, чтобы всерьез попытаться остановить его, коснулся самых кончиков обнаженных нервных отростков — царапнув когтями, зацепив сразу несколько. Аларак крупно вздрогнул всем телом от чересчур острых ощущений. Он мог бы назвать их приятными с большой натяжкой, но затем Артанис, с небольшим трудом открепив еще одну металлическую чешуйку, чтобы дать себе больше простора для действий, огладил один из вибриссов открытой ладонью, повел вниз — поспешно, торопливо, не скрывая своей жажды. И это прикосновение оказалось куда приятнее. Артанису было неудобно — он завозился с креплениями чешуек, снимая одну часть доспеха за другой, взгляд его потерял всякую осмысленность. Желание Артаниса было таким ощутимым, таким густым и плотным, что, едва окунувшись в него, Аларака повело. Он оттолкнул Артаниса и начал снимать остатки брони. Его била дрожь возбуждения.

Иерарх оперся спиной о стол, пальцами впился в его края. Его разум жадно трогал сознание Аларака, коротко толкался чуть глубже, но тут же возвращался обратно. С каждой минутой Аларак ослаблял и дергал ремни все резче, торопливее и злее. Несколько раз Артанис порывался помочь, но лишь путался пальцами в коротких нейронных вибриссах до плеч, гладил кожу на бедрах. Алараку пришлось отталкивать его — он только мешал.

Когда последняя часть доспеха была снята, Артанис особенно глубоко проник в его разум и повел вглубь своих покоев, к ложу, сбрасывая части своего не боевого одеяния на ходу.

Мысли Артаниса кружили стаей птиц, гомонили так громко, что Аларак не слышал самого себя. Он ухватился за одну:

“Это так неестественно.”

Артанис огладил его бока, царапая кожу, легко толкнул его назад. Край ложа мягко ткнулся о колени. Аларак сел, потянул Артаниса за собой, спросил:

“Тебя это волнует?”

“Не сейчас.”

Артанис настойчиво уложил Аларака на живот, торопливо огладил напряженную спину, широкие плечи, прихватил когтями кожу на загривке, так, что по всему телу Аларака пробежала приятная дрожь, и тронул его нейронные вибриссы у основания. Потом потянул и отбросил металлическое кольцо, которое собирало их вместе. Затем… крепко обхватил два отростка ладонями и с силой повел вниз. Аларак был готов к этому, но все равно не сдержал удовлетворенного стона. Он метнулся к разуму Артаниса, толкнулся в него — сперва быстро и глубоко, — потом, вспомнив, как осторожен был Артанис, как говорил: “поступай с другими так, как тебе хотелось бы, чтобы поступали с тобой”, — покинул его и толкнулся снова, со всей осторожностью, которую смог в себе найти, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не войти сразу до самого конца. Артанис обхватил один из его вибриссов крепче, повел вниз медленно, с оттяжкой и глухо застонал, ощутив свои действия через связь их разумов.

Его руки дрожали. Артанис двигал ими все резче, царапал кончиками когтей, пальцами разделял сплетенные отростки и тут же торопливо проводил по ним вниз и вверх, хватаясь то за один вибрисс, то собирая в ладони сразу несколько. Аларак погружался в его разум поспешными толчками, дразнил, уходя назад перед самым концом, не позволяя их разумам слиться. Он дурел от ласк Артаниса — уверенных, искренних, таких страстных, таких торопливых, что он очень быстро забыл об осторожности, которую хотел — действительно хотел, — показать Артанису, и врывался в его разум часто и быстро. Он перекатился, подмял Иерарха под себя, и жадно огладил его вибриссы, надавливая пальцами так, чтобы ощущения были сильными, но не болезненными, впитывая ощущения от своих прикосновений через связь разумов. Он коснулся обрубленного края случайно, в запале эмоций. Артанис не успел подавить болезненный возглас, а Аларак, не до конца осознав, что произошло, почувствовал, как его сознание заволакивает рефлекторная ярость, пока не понял, что сам причинил эту боль. Он извинялся перед Артанисом так, как еще ни перед кем, — проводил по вибриссам медленно, почти нежно, сжимал сильнее, а потом отпускал до фантомного ощущения. Артанис, не выдержав, перекатился снова, крепко сжал нервные отростки Аларака обеими ладонями и начал водить ладонями вверх-вниз, заставляя вздрагивать от расходящихся по телу и сознанию волн удовольствия. В несколько резких несдержанных толчков Аларак погрузился в разум Артаниса целиком, сплетая их сознания воедино, теряя голову от того, как это было приятно. Еще никогда физическая близость не вызывала у него таких эмоций, еще никого Аларак так сильно не желал. Он сжимал сознание Иерарха в объятиях, щедро делился с ним ощущениями, пока Артанис трогал и тер, и сжимал, и водил вверх-вниз; и искры удовольствия рассыпались от его прикосновений, заставляя вздрагивать и выгибаться навстречу в одновременном желании продлить ласки и отстраниться, пока эмоции не хлынули через край. И Артанис запальчиво шептал, что хотел, очень хотел, так сильно, так долго... так невозможно… И Аларак не был до конца уверен, что не повторял за ним слово в слово.

На пике удовольствия в сознании Аларака не осталось ничего, кроме ощущения Артаниса — его разума, его тела, его поспешных нетерпеливых ласк, когда он двигался, желая скорее достичь вершины. Волны удовлетворения были мощными, смывающими все преграды на своем пути, они омыли их объединенные сознания, не оставляя ни одной оформленной мысли. Это было невыносимо приятно, оглушающе и опустошающе. Когда удовольствие притупилось, возвращая способность мыслить, Аларак расслабленно сказал:

— Я думал, что хочу только твой разум, — он повернулся к Артанису лицом, вплел пальцы в его рассыпавшиеся по плечам отростки, тронул чувствительные вибриссы, вздрогнув и сам, — но такой вариант мне нравится даже больше.

Артанис молчал долго, задумчиво гладил когтями бедро Аларака, не надавливая сильно, чтобы не причинить боль.

— Завтра мы победим, — сказал он наконец и поднял на Аларака горящий взгляд. — Амун будет повержен.

Алараку не нужно было быть соединенным с ним разумом, чтобы понять, что Артанис имеет в виду. После победы срок действия их сделки будет исчерпан. Оставаться рядом друг с другом больше не будет необходимости.

— Мы могли бы заключить Альянс, — горячечно зашептал Артанис, — объединить наши народы, положить конец этим разногласиям. Кхалы больше не будет, это все потеряет смысл.

— Наши народы слишком разные, — сказал Аларак. — Эти различия и без Кхалы всегда будут напоминать о бывших разногласиях.

Артанис опустил взгляд и убрал руку с его бедра, потом сел, повернувшись к Алараку спиной.

— Ты, как всегда, прав, — сказал он глухо.

Попытался отстранить свой разум, но Аларак не пустил.

— Артанис… Мой юный Артанис, — засмеялся он, испытывая почти оглушительную нежность, — Это все будет завтра. Но сегодня… у нас еще есть время.

Артанис обратил на него свой пылающий несогласием и большими юношескими мечтами взгляд. Аларак сразу понял, что Артанис обязательно вернется к теме альянса, и что время, которое у них осталось, он вовсе не собирается тратить на споры. У молодого Иерарха были другие планы, и Аларак, слыша их в своем сознании, почувствовал, как их общее возбуждение вспыхивает с новой силой.

 

***

 

Победу праздновали все вместе — и тамплиеры, и тал’даримы. Общее ликование волновалось в вечернем воздухе, звуки торжества доносились до самых отдаленных руин, в глубинах которых еще затаились остатки гибридов Амуна. С ними можно разобраться позже, а пока славные протоссы радовались победе и освобождению своей родной планеты.

Артанис нашел Аларака в отдаленных руинах. Уверенно пришел, ведомый их персональной Кхалой. Он сел на часть разрушенного каменного свода, некогда бывшего величественным и монументальным.

— Теперь все изменится, — сказал Артанис.

Аларак согласно хмыкнул. Теперь, когда Амуна больше не было, для тал’даримов отпадала необходимость в терразине, но если он поведет своих людей обратно на Слейн, сила привычки или, возможно, слабость воли не позволит им избавиться от зависимости. Перед Алараком стояла дилемма: принять правила новой эры, в которую входили протоссы, уничтожив Кхалу; или отдать должное традициям и не пытаться изменить устоявшиеся принципы общества тал’даримов.

— Я стою перед сложным выбором, — протянул он.

— Улетать отсюда на Слейн или на какую-то другую планету, — понимающе сказал Артанис.

Аларак остановил на нем долгий взгляд и позволил себе полюбоваться сиянием его молодого горячо несогласного разума.

— Мы уже обсуждали это, Артанис. Я не вижу возможности Альянса между нашими народами.

— Потому что мы слишком разные, — кивнул Артанис.

— Верно.

— Тогда улетай, — сказал он. — Не на Слейн, если тебе нужен мой совет. Лети на другую планету.

— Полечу, — согласился Аларак.

— Дай своим людям отдохнуть от войны, заведи себе нежную женщину, которая поможет забыть о терразине.

— Хорошая идея, — хмыкнул Аларак.

— Или можешь не лететь, — предложил Артанис. — Останься на Айуре, пока ты и твои люди не избавитесь от зависимости. Здесь тоже полно женщин.

— Может, и останусь, — задумчиво сказал Аларак.

— Вы сможете улететь в любой момент, — заметил Артанис.

— Ты прав, в любой.

— Или остаться, если ты захочешь.

Аларак посмотрел на Артаниса и усмехнулся этой слабой попытке.

— А знаешь, что? — сказал Артанис, не разделивший его веселья.

— Что? — спросил Аларак.

— Не оставайся здесь. Потому что я боюсь, что убью любую женщину, которую увижу рядом с тобой. Хоть потом и буду себя за это ненавидеть.

— Артанис, — рассмеялся Аларак, — мой дорогой Артанис…

— Что? — воинственно бросил он.

— Ты прав, не такие уж мы и разные.

Артанис перевел на Аларака неверящий взгляд и потянулся к его разуму. Аларак принял его в свои открытые объятия и крепко сжал, вплавляя его в свое сознание, сливаясь с ним в идеальном союзе.

— Я все еще считаю, что это плохая идея — объединять наши народы, — сказал Аларак.

— А я думаю, идея отличная, — возразил Артанис.

Аларак не был уверен, что поступает правильно, но пока разум Иерарха — пульсирующий горячей радостью, сияющий ярче тысячи звезд, родственный и… родной — был нераздельно связан с его собственным, уверенности Артаниса хватало на них двоих.


End file.
